Lost Soul Part II: Rebirth
by Amara14
Summary: Sona is 19 yrs old now and Spirit World is in a time of need. The great King is assassinated, and Koenma is the new King. Team Urimeshi is in for the fight of their life, and Sona has a few new secrets...
1. I'm back

This would be my second installment of my Lost Soul series. Yeah, I made a series. Either I have way too much time on my hands, or I'm just bored. Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Lost Soul II : Rebirth

Prologue:

Time changes things. That's an utter fact that we all have to deal with. But time effected Sona's world in a great way. As she grew up in a world that resembled hell, she changed. Who knows if the change was for the better. All that matters is everything ended up changing. Her feelings and will power. She had become so strong. Did the strength really matter in the end? 

Now, three years later, Amara, the reborn self of Sona, was living in paradise. Surrounded by nature, and letting her creativity consume her. It was invigorating being on her own. Nineteen and living freely. Was she happy? For the most part yes. And yet… the taste of certain boy's, who is now man, lips still remained. The memory of the his striking red eyes looking upon her, and the touch of his broad hand gently moving down her back still lay in the back of her mind. Often these memories would be relived in her dreams. What wonderful dreams they were… 

She had been traveling Europe in search of something that even she didn't know what it was she was looking for. By the end of her journey, she knew what it was. And she knew where to find it.

Tokyo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amara walked the streets of Tokyo. "Nothings changed." she said to herself, while watching people pass her. 

Her thigh length hair was tied back, but her bangs had grown over her orange eyes partially. She wore black pants, a black tank covered by black fishnet, and a dark red leather jacket with black boots covered in straps and buckles. The style matched her attitude. Since leaving, she had found a job that was little to be proud of. Assassin. I kid you not. Currently, she was the best. But she kept her identity secret. She needed the cash, since the government hadn't given her inheritance from her mother's death. With out a doubt they had to expect her of their murder, but she didn't want anything to do with it.

Angel of Death, was her nickname as an assassin. Hired because her swiftness. Never doing jobs that included torture of any kind. She could simply touch a person, if she wanted to, and could paralyze them. In this darker world of betrayal she had been trapped in, she found uneasy company. Kiore. First class assassin, like her. Gorgeous guy with dark brown hair that when spiked stood limply a foot above him. His eyes were a silvery color, that seemed to change with emotion. He was pure human. But he gave off the energy that made him seem to be demonic. 6 foot 2 inches tall. He was model material. This was another part of her past that she regretted. 

Kiore took her in as an accomplice. A partner of sorts. They did the tough jobs together and split the profit down the middle. Kiore was fascinated by her. Almost obsessed. She couldn't handle being with him. He wanted so much, and she couldn't give it. Of course, her leaving had only happened about a week ago… Bottom line, Amara went where she wanted and didn't want to be tied down. (Tied down…one of the things Kiore had in mind…handcuffs…*shake head* no thank you….) Only person she would make an exception for was living in this city.

Amara approached the door of the loft, holding her breathe, and knocked. A woman with long blonde hair answered, and she suddenly felt the urge to run. 

"Can I help you?" the woman asked, as a little boy runs up beside her.

"Uh…I'm looking for a guy named Hiei, you wouldn't happen to know anything about his whereabouts, would you?" she looked at the kid searching for any resemblance to Hiei.

"Oh, of course. He moved out of here long ago. Nice guy too. I believe he said he was going to take up traveling. I don't really know." the woman smiled.

Amara held in a sigh of relief, and replied. "Thank you. Sorry for your trouble." and walked away.

She chuckled to herself while walking away.

Okay, now where the hell do I go? She thought. Now smiling she headed for Kuwabara's place.

When she knocked, Shizuru answered, looking at her weird. 

"Hello, remember me?" Amara asked, smiling.

"Sona, right?" 

Amara didn't feel like correcting her. "Hey, so would you happen to know where your brother is?"

"Try the Malt shop. I think everyone went down there." Shizuru added. "How's life been?"

"Alright, I guess." Amara answered. Life had been okay, even though she was the whole, renown assassin. Wouldn't mommy dearest be proud?…

"You sound so enthusiastic." Shizuru joked.

"Yeah, kind of hard to describe, you know? I've been keeping busy. I guess that's all I can really say." Amara looked at Shizuru.

"Well, hope you do alright." Shizuru said, excusing herself.

The malt shop. The first place they had all really bonded.

Amara stood in the doorway of the shop searching around for familiar faces, when someone yelled from behind. "Hey, freak girl! Didn't think you'd be back." She had expected it to be Kuwabara, but it was some towering mass with beady eyes, and roll upon roll of muscle. 

"Who the hell are you?" she questioned, craning her neck to try to see the guy's face.

"Three years ago, you messed with my affairs!" he growled.

"Oh, I remember you now. Weren't you that asshole that was beating on that girl, so I knocked the shit out of you?" she inquired.

"Yeah, and I want a rematch!" he roared.

"Amara?" Yusuke's voice asked from a booth. His hair was spiked and he looked almost the same.

"Hey Yusuke! Just give me a minute, and I'll be right their." Amara smiled while dodging a gigantic fist.

"Do you want some help?" Kurama poked his head around. He had his hair cut so it looked straight, and fell to his ears.

"Oh I'll be fine. This guys a push over." she jumped over and oncoming kick. With a jab to the stomach, the over grown jerk off flew out the door and landed on his ass. He got up and charged her. The crowd from in the shop came outside to watch her. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara included. Kuwabara hadn't changed at all. To stop the force of the lard wall parading towards her, she just stood there waiting for the blow. It came, and did nothing. Her right hand held his clenched fist from her face, and you could hear the agonizing cracking of his fingers. 

"Owe!!!!" he screamed.

"Give up." she ordered.

"Nooo!!!" he yelled. 

"Fine." and with that she turned around and elbowed him in the groin. 

He stumbled over holding himself, rocking back and forth with pain. 

"Told you he was a push over." she smiled looking back at them.

They headed back in while the guy pulled himself together and ran off.

"So, what have you been doing the past three years?" Kurama asked her as they sat down at the booth.

Amara attempted to brush her bangs away, but they fell back into place, as usual.

"Traveling." she replied nonchalantly

"Did you get a job?" Kuwabara questioned, almost falling out of his seat trying to reach a penny on the floor.

"Um…no…" she said not expecting a question pertaining to something of the sort. 

"Good, then there will be nothing stopping you from helping us." Yusuke sighed a bit relieved.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" she inquired, oblivious to what was going on.

"Several days ago Enma Daioh, Koenma's father, was found dead." Kurama began.

"The Ruler of Spirit World is dead?" Amara's eyes got big. How could he be dead? Rulers are suppose to practically be immortal. It made absolutely no sense.

"They think that some radicals that are against the government broke in a did it, but these radicals would have to be pretty damn strong to destroy a man that had so much power." Yusuke added.

"Do they have any leads?" she asked still in shock.

"Yeah. They know who ordered the attack." Kuwabara started dramatically. 

"Mishu Icasake. International businessman, with a bad reputation for betting. He gambles on anything. Horses, dogs, stinkin lottery tickets. This guy left a paper trail behind him." Yusuke finished.

"What does Koenma plan on doing about this?" 

"He wants to use Mishu's love of gambling, and catch him screwing over one of his business associates. It's the only legal way he can get to him." Kurama continued, "The Demon World Tournament will be the biggest event that includes the slimiest businessmen betting on their teams. Without a doubt, Mishu will be entering his team, the same rebels that killed Enma, into the competition."

"Koenma thinks this guy will be doing some double dealing at this event, so Koenma's making all of you go as his team, right?" she guessed and all the boys nodded. 

"Exactly. Koenma should be able to catch Mishu red handed if he plays his cards right. Then there will be one last dirty human in this world." Kuwabara spoke through yawning.

"Oh, fun." she muttered sarcastically.

"We only have one problem. We need a fifth fighter." Yusuke smiled at Amara.

Suddenly under pressure, Amara caved.

"Alright. I will help you guys, but there is one thing that puzzles me…" she agreed.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"If there is a group of people strong enough to bring down the almighty ruler of Spirit World, how the hell are we suppose to beat them?" 

"We wing it." Yusuke answered a minute later.

"Okay. If I'm the fifth fighter, who's the fourth?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Hiei. He promised he'd meet us at the Tournament." Kurama noticed the look of anticipation on her face. "Did the mentioning of Hiei sweeten the deal?"

She blushed. "No."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was about two months ago. Since then, Amara and the boys had been training there asses off just to gain some headway. The question still loomed. 'Would they be strong enough to defeat this mysterious team?"

Of course she had her doubts but she kept some optimism. In the time that they all trained, she had never given away her secret job as an assassin. They would never understand what had possessed her to go into that line of business. Dreams of Kiore intertwined with those of Hiei, so she found herself losing sleep. It was a never ending cycle. The dream would start out with pleasant memories of Hiei and end with a nightmare about Kiore. Really, the entire sleeping situation was a bitch. Well, less sleep, more training. 

Kuwabara had mastered his spirit sword. Amara couldn't help but stand back and laugh whenever he extended it. Kurama didn't help matters either. He would stand next to her and whisper, "The force the is strong in this one." She guessed that he was a closeted Star Wars fan. Anyway, they bonded and all became better friends.

At the end of their training, they had all increased there immunity to common attacks. Defensive and offensive, the battle was looking better already. Now all they had to do was show up at the Tournament, ready to kick ass.


	2. Kiore

Chapter 2. "Live long and prosper." ^_^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ahhh!" Kuwabara screamed as he bolted out of the woods.

Amara, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara had been trekking through the woods for about an hour now. The day before the Tournament, and they had to get to the ferry. Amara was the only one out of them that hadn't been to this competition before. Yusuke explained how they had lost a very good friend during their last time at the Tournament. She guessed that she would be the one to fill the shoes of the past fifth fighter. 

"Is Kuwabara freaking out over another bug?" Amara asked shaking her head.

"Of course." Yusuke yawned. 

They had all been losing sleep by the looks of it. Amara leaned against Kurama because she was so tired. Kurama made a really good pillow.

The ferry came into sight, along with a frantic Kuwabara. 

"They're all over me!" he yelled while doing a weird dance.

"What's all over you?" Yusuke looked at Kuwabara as though he was insane.

"I went to 'go' along the road and now they're all over me!" He swatted at his pants.

Amara and Yusuke still didn't understand, so Kurama elaborated. "What he meant to say is, he went to go take a leak, and found that the leaves he used to dry 'himself' with were covered in … I'm guessing fire ants."

Now Amara and Yusuke were laughing at his expense.

"Owe!" Kuwabara grabbed his pants yowling. "It's not funny! They keep biting me!"

"*chuckle* Then why don't you just take off your pants?" Amara questioned, quickly following up with her own answer, "Never mind! Keep them on! Please! Oh God, just keep them on!"

Too late Kuwabara had stripped down to his underwear and was running around still screaming. Amara shielded her eyes and kept mumbling, "Oh the horror…"

"For the love of all things humane, put your pants on!" Yusuke demanded. 

After Kuwabara put his pants back on, triumphant in killing all the ants, except one, they boarded the boat.

"Guess after killing all those demon guys last time, no one wanted to face us on this ferry trip." Yusuke boasted.

"Or Koenma could have just pulled some strings and got you guys a private ferry." Botan explained stepping into the light.

"Botan, nice to see you again." Amara smiled.

"You too. Wish it could have been on different terms though. Due to the recent death of King Enma, I've been working double shift. This Tournament will be the only break that I get." she leaned against her stick. She also hadn't changed. But she did seem a little more mature…Botan quickly perks up, "Amara, I love what you've done to your hair! You'll have to let me do it for you."

Amara's thoughts… hn…just when you think people have changed…

"I've got a message from Hiei if you're interested." Botan smirked.

"Oh what?" Amara sounded too excited and everyone jeered.

"He told me to tell you guys that he'd be there before the first battle." 

Amara looked disappointed that that was the only thing he had said.

"One more thing," Botan turned to Amara, "I told him you were coming, and he sounded really happy. At least as far as happy goes with Hiei."

*Sigh* That was enough for Amara. Just knowing he still had some reaction to her.

~~~~~~The Night Before The Tournament~~~~~~

Amara sits in the middle of their hotel room on a couch, sewing up the last part of her fighting outfit. With the lack of cash, she had become quite skilled with making her own clothes. Everyone had gone out to either explore or get food. Being non-social able, it made sense for her to stay back and do her own thing. 

Excited thoughts filtered through her head. Will he forgive her for leaving him? Could they ever be the same way?

After realizing she had just sewn her pant leg to he shirt, she forced the thoughts from her head. So many memories. Good and bad, had made her walk the line of sanity many times. Stable in mind, and step now, everything was just as she had told Shizuru. Alright. Things weren't bad, and they weren't all that good. Every once in a while this sense of emptiness filled her lungs, throat, and overall heart. If it didn't have something to do with Hiei, what else could it be? Three years later, and she was still looking for answers…

The door of the hotel room opens. She doesn't look up. When the heavy footsteps walk in her direction, she isn't shaken. And when the familiar scent fills the room, there was not one wince that her face gave way to.

"Thought I'd find you here." a deep sultry male voice echoed in her ears. 

Amara, facing the same direction, closes her eyes and says. "Why do you follow me?"

A beautiful man's face lowers by hers. "Because we are the same. They'll never accept you. Not with your reputation. Your not the bright eyed youth that left Tokyo three years ago, you and I both know how black your heart really is. Same as mine." Kiore strokes away her bangs, staring into her penetrating orange eyes. He truly loved her…but this love was…strange.

"The only reason my heart is tainted is because of you." she uttered.

"I'm not the one that pulled the trigger all those times. We're in on this thing together. That's what partnership is about." His silver eyes glowed madly from the light seeping in through the window.

"I'm not bad…" she mumbled, under the trance he held over her.

"No your not. You are pure vengeance. Pure light. A pure drug that I'm under the influence of. You're not bad at all. But I can make you bad." He pulled her towards him, and his soft lips pressed hard against hers. She didn't resist.

The key turned along with the doorknob of the room. His lips pulled away, and he disappeared through the open window.

Kurama entered carrying groceries. He noticed the dazed look plastered on her face.

"Something wrong?" he asked setting down the bags. 

She snapped back into reality, and answered. "Yeah, just zoning." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiore's visit had left her mouth dry, and the taste of his toothpaste on her tongue. 

Why do I always give in to him? She asked herself, while lying on her bed. 1 a.m. In seven hours everyone's alarm clocks would ring, and they would take off for the first battle of the Tournament. Amara didn't know how he overpowered her so easily. Did she love him? Could she seriously be in-love with…him…? Seeing Hiei might not be a welcomed thing at the moment. Oh God, why had she let him kiss her? 

Hiei and Kiore were two very different people. Kiore was powerful and it poured through everything he did. And Hiei… His kisses were different. Effortless. Sweet, and perfect. Kiore was controlling. Scary enough, part of her liked that. She clenched her fists thinking of Kiore. Why had she let this relationship go so far? Too far…

~~~Kiore & Amara: A Meeting of Lost Souls~~~

Amara had been living in, brace yourself, Southern Germany for several weeks now, and was running out of cash. Germany was as far as she could get on the money she had to buy a cheap plane ticket. Now she snuck into places, scamming people for a place to lay her head one night. It wasn't an honest way to live, but her love of art kept her going from one museum to the next, getting inspired, and finding herself at the same time. 

So, on this dark Thursday night, she is unable to find any place to stay. Instead of wandering the streets all night, she goes into this bar on the outset of this really big town. Everything is modern, but you still tell that the community is poor. Anyway, she enters the bar, and the only women in sight are obviously hookers. Wearing black pants that have holes torn in the knees, a red tank top, with tight leather jacket, she didn't seem to fit in with her surroundings. She hastened to an empty booth and ordered a cola with a dollar she had left over. These beefy guys with handle bar mustaches kept looking at her. The urge to run and hide swept over her, but she pulled herself together.

A man wearing all black with dark brown hair covering his eyes sat across the room kiddy corner from her. There was no telling where his gaze was directed, but she hoped it wasn't towards her. All she wanted was to just sit in peace and have something to drink, but the damn Fates have to screw with her quiet time too.

One of the unholy lard asses stood up from his chair. He strutted towards her.

"What's a nice little girl like you doing in a place like this?" he smiled toothlessly sitting down across from her. He had a thick accent but she couldn't tell where exactly he came from. 

She studied his face, and didn't reply.

"Oh, so your playing hard to get, eh? Are you one of those jailbait teases, cause I got no problem with that?" he winked at her as his hand moved towards hers. 

And with that she stood up, and walked towards the door. At least until his equally massive cronies blocked the exit.

"You aren't going anywhere." One of them mutters.

"We'll see about that." she backed up getting a full view of all the of them all. The man in the corner was now definitely watching her. Amara's eyes began to glow.

"What the hell are you?" The guy who had first started talking to her said in an astonished voice.

"Who cares what she is? This chick needs to be taught a lesson." another guy said while withdrawing a knife. 

"Alright, but try not to mess up her pretty face." 

They circled her and she stood smiling at them. At the same time they all charged her. Amara transported herself about three feet behind one of them and kicked him hard in the head. He spat out blood and fell to the floor unconscious. 

The man without the knife in shock of seeing his friend fall before him, attempted to clobber her while the other stabbed her straight in the back with the knife. She reeled back in pain and released a powerful blast of spirit energy making them both fall forward to the ground. And so she stood their, with glowing eyes, a knife now protruding from her back. She reached back and pulled it out. It hurt so freaking badly, and the blood just kept dripping down her back.

She stumbled out the door and fell to her knees unconscious in a puddle of her own blood. 

Maybe it had been 6 or 7 hours, but it seemed so long that she had been in her dreamlike state of mind, but when she finally came to, she was lying in a bed covered in white linen. Everything was hazy.

"Good, you're awake." a man's voice spoke from at her bedside. While trying to sit up, he added, "Don't try getting up, you're still woozy from your fight last night."

Amara laid back. "Where am I?"

"Your safe, believe me. Just rest and you'll be fine." he ordered gently.

"Who are you?" she sounded tired.

"My name is Kiore Imamura. Now get some sleep."

She did as told and fell asleep quickly. It was like she had never slept before, and now had the chance to. 

The next day she awoke to the sun coming through the window. Kiore, was nowhere in sight. Of course she couldn't really see last night and she didn't know what exactly he looked like. Peering around the room, a beautiful white rose bloomed in a vase on the bedside table. Could this possibly be this guy's house?

Pulling herself up and around the bed she put her feet on the cold wooden floor and stood up. Bandages covered her chest and back, and she wore gray shorts. Had this stranger undressed her and nursed her wound? Now a little creped out, she moved up and towards the door. Her hair fell over her shoulders, very loosely tied back. There was a narrow hallway outside it. And she grasped the wall and walked slowly. 

She stared around the corner and saw him. A beautiful man, with dark brown hair and sparkling silver eyes sitting drinking coffee with his shirt off wearing black pants. Someone moved around in the kitchen. An older woman wearing a calico dress was making breakfast.

"Good morning." he smirked while not looking up.

She blushed. 

"Oh dear! Come with me honey, I'll get you some decent clothes." the women said dropping everything and running to her.

The women's name was Ella. She was originally England but moved here because she wanted to be closer to her family. Evidently this Kiore guy was a friend of their family, and Ella spoke very happily about him.

"Oh, Kiore is such a nice boy. 17 yrs old and he is already an accomplished businessman. And he is so handsome! When he brought you here last night and begged me for help I was sure you had to be his girlfriend, but he explained he just saw you get hurt. Well, the jury is still out whether or not you feel the same way, but oh my, you've just met him. I'm sorry, I ramble. This must be making you uncomfortable?" 

Amara was completely red now. She didn't know him or this women and she felt so damn embarrassed. Now wearing jeans and a blue sweater, she entered the kitchen, her hair still a little tossed around.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you for everything." she bowed slightly.

"Don't apologize. When I asked you my next question you won't be as quick to answer." he stared at her serious. Ella left the room.

"Hn…" she muttered.

"I noticed your powers in that tiff you had last night, and I could use your help. I'm going to make you an offer that I don't think you'll want to refuse." 

"What do you mean?" she raised her eyebrow.

"I am in the line of business where I could use a partner." 

"What kind of business?" she was baffled at how blunt he was being to her, a stranger.

"I'm an assassin, if you believe it. I get paid millions of dollars for each hit I do. But they are getting quite troublesome. People are guarded very well. That's where you come in. Help me on a couple jobs, and I'll split the cash with you, fifty-fifty." He smiled.

"Assassin? I don't kill. I can't do something like that. It's illegal." she shot back.

"I'm being generous here. See, I know more about you than you think, Sona. Before you mother's death, she hired me to kill you. Now since her passing, I can't very well get paid. You have a lot of power, and I need you. Help me; you get money that you deserve. Like the inheritance they are holding from your possession. You'll never have to worry about cash again. You don't even have to kill. I just need assistance."

"The name is Amara. I threw that other name away with my past. As for your cash, take it a go to hell. I don't need your dirty money." Amara sounded spiteful.

"Humph. Thought you might say that. So I brought something to insure your side of the deal." he held up a small file and threw it across the floor at her.

"What the hell?" she uttered while flipping through it. It was a police report on her! Evidence of her being the murderer of her parents! Pictures of their bodies. Skin and hair from her. Everything played out to make her guilty!

"You are a wanted felon. Third degree murder, breaking and entering, and second degree murder. They haven't posted a warrant for your arrest yet, but that is at the top of the police list in Kyoto. They want you dead or alive for a very hefty price. 3.4 million dollars for your capture and return. It's all in there. And for your help, I can make every shred of evidence, every file with your name on it, and every last detail about your involvement disappear. Just like that." he snapped his fingers. "But if you don't want to, I can just send a little phone call to a few bounty hunter friends of mine. They always need the money."

Her stare narrowed. "If I helped you, how do I know you wouldn't just turn around and call them anyway. How can I trust you?"

He laughed. "You can't. But do you really have any other choice?"

"I could strike you dead before you could make that call to your friends. I could burn down the police station in Kyoto. I have more choices than you think." She glared.

"Guess underestimated you. But you are still left without money, and you know that this world is open to the rich." 

"I agree. I guess I will take your offer, but I refuse to kill." she stared down at her feet.

"Alright, but the time may come when you'll need to." he shot her a look of empathy.

"Then I'll make exceptions." 

~~~~End Flash back~~~~

Amara's eyes shot open to the sound of five alarm clocks ringing around her. The first battle would begin soon.


	3. First Battle

Chapter 3 Fight time! Let's see how this all plays out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara stand in the arena waiting for both of their fighters to arrive. Amara had stayed back to get prepared with weapons and clothing. Now the Tournament was going to begin and she was nowhere in sight.

"Where the hell is she?" Yusuke paced and muttered.

"Hiei should be here by now, and there is no excuse for Amara to be late." Kurama leaned against the wall.

"Well, at least one is here." Kuwabara said as everyone turned to greet Hiei.

He was now approximately 5 foot 9. His hair was almost the same, and he had the same ambience surrounding him. Wearing a black and red suit he looked….*drooling*… very nice.

"Hey, well at least you're here." Yusuke greeted him.

"Isn't there suppose to be five of us?" Hiei questioned.

"We don't know where the hell Amara is." Kuwabara mumbled angrily.

"Doesn't seem like her to be late." Hiei's stare drew away towards the entrance.

Amara stepped into the light. She wore black boots that went up to her knees and were covered in buckles. That was the most coverage on her. Her top was a black bikini top covered with red fishnet. And her bottoms were black shorts that had metallic skull charms hanging on each side. Her sword wasn't the one her father had given her, but one called the Devil's Spawn. Made of sharpened dragon bones supposedly fired in the flames of Hell, it had a skull carved into each side of the silver handle. It was three feet long and weighed about fifty pounds. This had been her assassin outfit. Her hair cast a shadow upon her, but through the darkness clouding her face, her eyes glowed fiery. 

"Uh…" all four guys sounded awestruck. 

"Sorry I'm late." she said walking up to them.

"No problem." Yusuke's mouth dropped.

"Nice outfit." Kurama commented.

"Thanks. Made it myself." she looked over at Hiei and smiled. "Nice to see you again."

He seemed a little off guard. "Uh…you too."

"Well, now that we're all here. How's about us winning this thing?" she laughed.

~~~~~~First Battle~~~~

Announcer fox girl enters the center. "Welcome to the annual Demon World Tournament!" she begins as the crowd roars. "First battle today, the renowned winners of a previous tournament Team Urimeshi, vs. Team Hirosaki!"

Team Hirosaki was made up of several shifty looking people. Nadia would be the first. She was a red snake demon, with the normal woman body. Her red hair was slicked back and when she spoke her forked tongue emerged. And if that wasn't freaky enough she had a long scaly tail! Amara shuddered slightly, due to and old snake phobia.

The members of this team came in many sizes. Trion was the shortest at 3 feet tall. She looked like a cute little cherub, but the fangs made you jump when smiled. This pint sized girl carried a small dagger and wobbled when she laughed. Then there were the twin demonic cheerleader type girls. *shudder* They had on uniforms that matched, had blonde hair, over sized bosoms, and spoke in high voices. Amara wanted to run and hide. The only male on the team was a tall man named Rayon Hirosaki, the team captain. He had long silver hair and dark blue eyes. Wrapped in a tight crimson suit, he looked as though he was the missing character in the video game Devil May Cry. Anyway, he had already declared this fight would be won by his team.

"This guys a real jackass." Yusuke implied.

"Hn. He's mine." Amara smiled mischievously.

The guys noticed the seductiveness given off by her actions. 

"Is there something wrong with you? You seem different." Hiei asked her, searching for the reasons why in her eyes.

"You haven't seen me in three years. Of course I'm different." Her stare drew back from the conversation towards the center.

"You're the one who decided to leave." Hiei was now furious.

"No. Sona decided to leave. She decided to leave Tokyo, and herself behind." she laughed.

"What are you talking about?" 

"When a person loses everything, there is only one place to go. And the further you stray from the light, the darker you become. I'm living proof of that." her eyes were still flaming.

"Who are you?" he questioned seeing a change within her.

"I am who I always was. Dead on the inside. A living shell on the outside. Sona gave in. She just stopped resisting. And now here I am." her eyes saddened. There was still a human inside. Buried, but light shown beneath the surface.

"What happened to you…?" he touched her cheek, and a black tear rolled down her pale face.

"Stop. She can't live without me. That side of me would be dead if it wasn't for me. Just…stop." Her eyes flickered.

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked.

"I think out fifth fighter is possessed." Kuwabara whispered to Kurama.

"Case of mistaken identity." Kurama said. "Because of her demonic sides, I think her wires are getting crossed due to stress."

"No. I'm fine." she sounded strange, more like her old self.

"What's been going on with you?" Hiei was concerned.

"My life is fucked up. You fill in the blanks. I get so…lost…this other side of me takes over and the pain goes away." she stared down at her feet.

"Will you be okay to fight?" Her eyes met his.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me." she pulled back slightly staring away from them so her hair hid her face.

Hiei didn't know what to do. Normally he would have grabbed her and held her until she felt alright, but she seemed so…fragile. She gave off this 'I'll kick your ass' vibe, but she seemed…broken. 

"Will she be alright?" Yusuke asked Hiei.

"I think she will. For now that is." Hiei didn't take his gaze away from her. She had left Tokyo so much stronger, why was she acting so weird?

~~~~Answer to Hiei's Question~~~~

Amara stands before her bedroom mirror. The boys had already taken off for the Tournament ten minutes ago, and she was now in her fighting outfit. Smokin hot in her black and red outfit.

"You look beautiful." Kiore's voice said from behind.

She whipped around to find that he was barely a foot away from her. 

"I have to leave, Kiore. Its my first battle." she reached for her sword, but his hand caught her grasp before she could get the handle.

"Stop fighting the urges. It wasn't too long ago that you wanted all I had to offer." He stroked her cheek with his finger tips.

"I'm not giving in again. When I'm her, I don't know what is going on around me. I wouldn't be able to stop my actions." she tried to slip her hand out of his.

"You say that now, but you weren't her all the time. You know that you love me. Just give in and I'll take all the pain away." he drew her closer and his chin met her forehead. She couldn't release herself from his grip.

"I need pain. It fuels me to go on. I need to go on. Just let me go on my own." she pleaded with sobs.

"You won't survive like that. I know. I've seen how hurt you are. I just want to make it all go away." he kissed her forehead while clutching her.

"You'll never understand…nothing… you could never understand what I feel." her voice quivered full of anger.

"Please let me help you…" he started.

"No one can help me!" she screamed blasting him back with her energy, as her eyes blazed. After grabbing her sword she bolted towards the window and leaped to the ground below. Running while tears streamed down her face, she changed…and a smile is renewed on her lips. And the pain was gone.

Amara felt so vulnerable now. Kiore loved her so much, but it felt so wrong to return his affection. There was a bitter sweet flavor to his kiss. The taste wasn't what she wanted, and after it came it didn't leave for a long time. Almost satisfactory to her tortured mind. It all seemed amiss. When she let her demon form take over her mind, this burst of confidence filled her along with this sense of meaning. Like when she wasn't herself, she was whole. So, she arrived at the Tournament filled up with the adrenaline pumped through her by her demon nature. Hiei's touch burned. Untainted. As for her. She was damned. Damned to being trapped within her own mind. Cluttered by meaningless emotion that choked her throat with noose like tightness. Cleansed of all loving tendencies , her heart was black. Just as Kiore had said. Absent of color… 

~~~~Back to the Tournament~~~~

Amara sighed heavily releasing the pressure within her chest, and breathing calmly. Her heartbeat was normal, and old thoughts returned to her head. Now about as sane as she could be, she awaited her turn to battle. 

"Pick your fighting conditions." the announcer ordered.

"One on one alright with you?" Rayon addressed Yusuke.

"Fine with me." Yusuke agreed. And with that the battle was on. 

First up. Trion vs. Kuwabara.

"Oh don't worry guys, I'll be able to handle this." Kuwabara smiled and jumped into the center.

"I remember him saying something to the effect of that the last time we were here." Kurama mumbled.

"Yeah, I remember. And he kept losing." Yusuke shook his head and added, "Kuwabara, you win this or I'll kick your candy ass!" 

"I said don't worry." Kuwabara laughed it off. Not very long after Kuwabara got thrown out of the ring and stabbed numerous times with the small dagger. Needless to say, he lost. Due to a ring out, of all things. 

And Yusuke kept his promise. Kuwabara got an angry spirit detectives foot up his ass.

"Well, that was a quick fight." Amara shook her head.

"Should have known he'd screw up again." Hiei growled. 

"Sorry guys." Kuwabara apologized with walking awkwardly.

"Forget about it. Just don't get a big head and start gloating. It always comes back and bites you on the ass." Yusuke told him.

"Yeah. Karmas a real bitch, isn't it?" Amara smiled.

"Next fighters please take your positions." 

The battles went on. Hirosaki's twin fighters fought Yusuke and Kurama. Yusuke massacred one of them with his spirit gun and Kurama barely broke a sweat while using his rose whip. There matches went by quite swiftly. But when Hiei fought Nadia, her tail almost stopped his chances at victory. 

Their battle began with Hiei removing his shirt, as always. Bandages covered the dragon tattoos on his arms. He unsheathed his blade and took fighting stance. Nadia laughed and batted her eyes. It started off well. Hiei looked to be the one coming out on top, at least until she slapped her tail around and knocked him on his ass. He fumbled the sword and took her on barehanded. Uppercuts and quick jabs didn't seem to work on the snake women. And his shear speed was messed up when the bitch attacked and got close enough to inject him with venom. Now slightly drowsy, he was backed into a corner and last second he found the blade and impaled her. Too bad he had already been bitten. Hiei lost ground and passed out. Neither team had won. 

So now, Kurama sat by Hiei using his powers to keep the venom at bay. Final battle, and Team Hirosaki was already doomed to loose. Two to One wins. If Team Hirosaki won, this battle would go into a sudden death type situation. But if Team Urimeshi won, this would be over. 

Amara steps into the center and Rayon looks at her with a smirk.

"So, you're fighting me? Well that's not very fair for you. Judge, I think we've made a slight mistake. The little girl wants to fight with the big boys." He turned to the announcer.

"Excuse me, but I happen to be a girl myself, and I don't appreciate how much of a pig your being." the announcer roared.

"Figures. All women have to stick together." he snorted.

"Well, maybe I'm the first one to point this out, but, your entire team was women." Amara replied sarcastically.

"And that's why they kept losing." he added.

"Rayon, I didn't lose, so you better shut your trap!" and angry cherub girl barked.

"You fought a nincompoop, so you shouldn't be talking." he laughed.

"Okay, enough talking. Lets get this over with." Amara leaned against her sword.

"The final match of the Tournament will now commence. Rayon of Team Hirosaki, vs. Amara of Team Urimeshi. Fight!" Fox girl began the match, and they were off. Well, not literally. Rayon was just standing there talking, and Amara got more ticked off by the second.

"Your names Amara? Sounds exotic. Do you have any special moves that you want to show me?" he winked. 

"Hn." she brushed him off while taking her position.

"Oh. Not gonna talk now, uh? Can I show you a few new moves?" he moved his hand out pointing towards her.

A moment later Amara was floating in the air.

"I can move things with my mind." Rayon sounded proud.

"Obviously." She denounced unimpressed.

"You see, I am the King of mind tricks." he added. Such a pompous twit…

An aura of blackened spirit energy surrounded her and she forced his control away so she landed on the ground.

"What the hell?" he reacted after realizing she had overcome his telekinesis.

"See, I am the Queen of head cases. You can't control what a person already has no control over." she laughed and held the sword tightly, ready to charge at will.

"Funny. Guess I'll just have to use brute force." he chuckled removing his shirt.

"Quick question. Why the hell do you guys always take off your shirt? Not that I'm complaining. I mean its like you buy these expensive clothes, then end up just throwing them on the ground, never to wear them again. What is the point?" 

He looked at her weird then answered, "So we can show off our abs…"

Amara fell over momentarily, but found her footing again. 

"Men…," she mumbled, while centering herself.

Rayon stares at her momentarily, then say seductively, "With what your wearing, there is little left to the imagination, but still I wonder."

She found herself blushing. "Err…you are so frustrating! I'm just going to kick your ass and get it all over with."

"Alrighty." he smiled.

"Have I mentioned I think you're a jackass?" she asked while charging up.

"I can never here it too many times." he smirked.

She gave off red spirit energy and with light speed quickness she knocked Rayon on his rump, then picked him up and backward kicked him into the arena wall where he stuck with signs of consciousness.

Team Urimeshi won there first fight. The next wouldn't be as easy.


	4. Dirty Secrets

Chapter 4. Twisted. Believe me. Plot twist. Have fun, and send reviews please! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei had been trying to get Amara alone, but all attempts at cornering her didn't seem to be working. She avoided him. Why, you might ask? Because if she spoke to him, it would only make it easier for him to get into her mind. Then he'd know her secrets…

After their first day, Amara disappeared, along with her CD player, into the night. It was around 11 p.m. and everyone, but Amara, was hanging around the hotel room.

"Where do you think she went off to?" Kurama asked as everyone sat back on couches and chairs.

"Well, she was acting really weird today, so I'm guessing she went to clear her head." Yusuke suggested.

"I'm worried." Hiei confessed while leaning against the window.

"Why?" Kuwabara questioned while taking a sip of pop.

"I saw this look in her eyes. Like there was something missing…" Hiei thought aloud.

"Like what?" Kurama asked.

"Her stare was so blank. That other side of her seems to bore itself deep into her mind. I'm not sure if she has complete control over her powers."

"But you saw her fight. She won. There was nothing wrong with her technique. Nothing." Yusuke suddenly said getting interested in the conversation.

"I think she reached a very low point. Who knows what she may do." Kurama added.

~~~Deep in the Secluded Forest~~~

Amara sits holding her knees blasting Nirvana into her brain, while crying. Lately… she heard things…and felt these…emotions. None of which were hers. 

Gut wrenching screams of pain. Sadness. Lots of sadness. Like she was tapping into the feelings of others. Amara was so afraid that she was completely losing it. So scared of what was happening. 

Was this a premonition of things to come? All this death and destruction, caused by someone…but who? Who would make people hurt this badly? She just wanted it all to go away. 

Worse than that, she was having illusions appear in front of her repeatedly. Whenever she looked in the mirror, she'd first see her skin all slashed, bleeding, and after she'd blink it wouldn't be there. She couldn't look at Hiei either. Oh God…it made her sick. He would have his old beautiful face one moment then the next, it would be torn like parchment paper dripping, oozing blood. Her heart skipped a beat seeing him like this. This effect happened to everyone. Every last person she'd see. Except one.

Kiore…

"AHHH!" she jumped up and screamed while pounding her fist into the nearest tree. "Why won't it all just stop?!" she fell to her knees. If there was a God, he had betrayed her faith. What is there to believe in when all you see is nothingness?!

Nothingness…a swirled vortex of love, hatred, pain, and seclusion trapped Amara's mind. If there was only a key to unlock the door keeping her from freedom. 

"Having problems?" Kiore's voice came from behind.

"Leave me alone. I just want to be alone." she stared up at him.

"Amara," he stumbled slightly over his words, "I'm sorry for everything I've been doing. Trying to get to you. I know the only way I can make you believe I really care for you, is to let you make your own decision."

"Glad you finally saw it my way." she brushed it off.

"I just want you to remember, if you find yourself running away, I'll waiting to hold you." as he walked away a white rose fell into her lap.

Kiore. Dark soul. Dark heart, tainted by the blood of the innocent. And yet…his touch felt so…unwavering. There was no fear in his eyes. Nothing fazed him. It didn't seem right. 

In the end, he was right. She would run away. Still, she didn't know who she'd run to…

She heaved a great sigh. The sky had blackened and now the moon shown orange. Such a beautiful, vibrant color. A night where love was in bloom. Now as she closed her eyes, her mother's words flooded her mind. "No one will ever love you."…Maybe she just wasn't meant for love.

"Its getting dark." a voice came from behind. It was Hiei this time.

"Uh…" she looked up at him.

"C'mon. We need to talk." he helped her up.

They walked in silence, until he spoke. "I know its been a while, and I'm pretty sure we've both changed. I just wanted to tell you, if you ever wanted someone to talk to I'm here for you."

"Thanks. And your right about the changing thing. I'm slowly changing…" she muttered.

"Care to explain?" 

"When I was with my grandmother years back, she told me that one of my demonic sides would betray me. Now I know how true it was." she stuttered.

"So, what exactly is making you think like this?" he stopped walking.

She turned to him. "She shares my name. Her face is mine. But her personality is that of a psychopath. You see, when I was really small, I had these dreams. In them was this hero. She killed the bad guys, but wasn't innocent herself. I don't know what happened, but now something happened, and she's become…the other side of me. Manifest of my childhood traumas. I guess my demonic side was overpowered by her, and she took in all of it energy…" 

He cuts in, "Are you saying your demonic side has a mind of its own?"

"Not only a mind, but now that she is…killing me…she'll have a body soon. Too soon." Amara stares up at him with a dead expression.

"Killing you?" Hiei seemed flabbergasted.

"She's too strong, Hiei. I'm my own enemy. She wants to break lose. After that, I'll be the one watching as someone else lives my life." she shivers again.

"Your cold." he said touching her face.

"Nothing in my body is circulating properly. I'm always cold." 

He pulled her towards him, wrapping his warmth around her. 

"I'll do anything to stop her." he promised.

"Believe me, I've tried. All that's left to do, is crumble my soul, then I'm hers." she leans into him. "Please, if she gets out. Don't let her kill. Promise. Promise that you'll kill me before I murder anyone."

"I can't promise that. I can't kill you." he was turning very somber.

"Please! I can't do it myself. Please." she sobs into his chest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amara's eyes opened. It was dream. She had come back with them after the fight, and fallen asleep. Strange dream to have. In reality she would never be able to tell Hiei what was going on. Her mind didn't trust her mouth speaking words of her death. But it was eating away at her…only it wasn't the demon side of her…

She shivered as a tear fell over her cheek. Was it showing yet? Could they see her lie? No. No, they wouldn't see it for a while. But sooner or later, they would. And they'd know why she kept changing…

Her hand slipped over her tummy, as she fought off nausea. Clutching her knees, sitting silently in the darkness of her hotel bedroom. Kiore knew. He knew, and he wanted this. Oh god. Amara was lost. Not a child. Not a woman. A bit of both. Like a ten year old trapped within the body of a woman. 

"Hiei will never look at me the same way. I am nothing now. Worthless. Just as my mother predicted." tears streamed down both sides of her face. Why did these emotions always strike her, and force her to her knees in fear of herself? 

The world had always been so dark, but as if her eyes were now open, light flooded in and drowned her. Overwhelmed with terror. She was pregnant, and Kiore wanted to married to her. A dark little family. The cycle would begin again. No. It would never do. She couldn't bring a child into the world and not be able to love it. What was she suppose to do?


End file.
